Angela Weber's Secret Life
by KenniseP99
Summary: Angela is half- witch half vamp. Victoria is her mom. James is her stepdad.7 yrs after BD. What happens when the Cheneys x Cullens meet at the park ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

I think about my old friend Isabella lots. What she was not aware of is that the red haired woman that came after her was my mom, Victoria. My biological father was a witch,as in spell casting, potion brwing, full-blown witch. He was brutally murdered by my "stepfather" James. I was 8. My mom was cruel to me and locked me in the basement for 6 years. I finally escaped to Forks. I met friends and found my mate Ben. He is half- vampire and half-witch as well. I met Isabella when she moved from Florida to Forks to move with her dad. She was very interested in the Cullens and soon the only single Cullen and her became an item. I knew that they were vampires from the start but thy didn't know I was because my witch side covers my scent. When the Cullens, left Isabella she was torn apart. I was the ony friend she had left that was willing to deal with her crap since she continuously shut everyone out. My pity for her quickly turned into pure anger and hatred for her. She had no clue how hard and rough my life is. Yet she still had the audacity to make it about her. On that significant day where everything went bad, she told me" I didn't care about her, "she meant nothing to me, "screw me, Im ignoring her, and a whole bunch of other b.s.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later….. Angela's POV'

Lucas x Mase! Be careful." "Yes Mom" They both said. I am currently 8 weeks pregnant at the moment. "Excuse Me Miss, are those your children?" A family asks. I sniff. "Vampires." I say as an explanation a little louder than I intended to and look up. A woman gasps. "Ange!" She runs and hugs me. I look at the family and gasp! OH no. Cullens. If this is Edward, this must be his mate which means… BELLA. Suddenly all the anger I've had towards her, came out of my hand. My power is 2 out of elements. Fire and water. "Ange-" she started. I aimed my hand at her and said" Don't call me Ange. Only friends call me that. You lost that right 7 years ago when you called me a fake stupid lying bitch! I tried to tell you Victoria was my mother and she was looking for me, and you slapped me and said what you said!" I quickly pulled out my cell phone and was quickly pushed onto the ground and when I looked at the faces it wasn't a pleasant one. "Mom! No what are you doing she's 8 weeks pregnant!" Their expression didn't change. "Call your dad now!" I told Lucas. Mase was downright pissed. I know that look. She looked t me. I nodded. She said something under her breath and bella started to shake nd yell out in pain. Everyone looked worried. " Please don't hurt my mommy!" A little girl cried out. "Stop! She's had enough sweetie. Anya will handle them all" Edward sneered" Who's that your mom?" "Yes, very first vamp, my mother-in-law, Ben's creator, her and her son are invincible. I speak nothing but the absolute truth" Suddenly the Cullens froze. I was picked up by Ben and carried into the car. The Cullens followed us to the hospital most likely to ask questions, though if I werent concerned for my child's safety, I would put them on fire. I soon fell asleep in the bed.

Ben's POV

DAMMIT! This can't be happening. I walked out of the room and into the waiting area where my mother was. "How is she?" Anya asked. " She's fine, but the baby is-" I choked up and couldn't continue the rest. The Cullens looked saddened and had sorrow on their face. "Ben, we're really sorry. This is all my fault." Bella said. "Mr. Cheney . And this would have all been avoided if you wouldn't have attacked my PREGNANT wife because of who her mother was. She suffered from the abuse from her mother and James since the day her biological father was killed on her 8th birthday in her presence by no one other than James." By the end Rosalie, Esme, Isabella, and Alice were dry sobbing. "Such a shame Isabella, you treat my wife like shit, then you do this. She actually considered you a true friend. But youre just as fake as the receptionist's ass. Well see you on court day for your trial in 2 days. Be there. If you don't Anya will send people, you don't want that. Good day." I say as I walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme's POV'

Im so shocked." Bella what exactly have you said to her?" Everyone looks at her." I was so upset around the time you all left me. Angela was the only one who still bothered to talk to me. One day she came over, and I was royally pissed and told her variously hurtful things that weren't even remotely true. I told her she was a liar when she told me Victoria was her mom, she was only looking out for me. I told her she was a bitch, she was nothing to me anymore, she was out of my life and unwelcome." Bella looks so sad. "It's my fault she's in the hospital. It's my fault she's not pegnant anymore. If only I wouldn't have pushed her." Nessie's phone buzzes and she gets up. "Where are you going?" " back soon, grandma." We don't have good feelings on this so we follow her. She meets with a boy that looks like… Lucas!?. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Let's go now. I cannot believe you would lie and deceive us like this!" "We're going to the Cheney's."

Angela's POV'

I get out of the shower afer washing my hair. I put on a blue tanktop and black sweats with a big heart on the side. The doorbell rings. "Coming!" As I open the door, I see the Cullens and Lucas. I roll my eyes as I say," what do you want? You've already caused enough heartache in my family. Need plans for the weekend?" "Mom,we have to tell you-" "LUCAS GABRIEL CHENEY! Please don't say it's true." Masen said. She looked angrier than ever. "Lucas what is she talking about?" I asked confused. "LUCAS AND THAT ARE DATING!" She spat out venomously. "How could you? You arrogant selfish bastard! Her x her entire family tore this family apart by one single movement. Her mom said the worst things you could say to anyone!" She went to go get her jacket. "Im outta this bitch" she said coldly." Masen Isa Israel Cheney!" I yelled as she slammed the door. God, does she have to be so difficult. "Look, I'm sorry Angela. Can we please please start over?" Isabella quietly asked. "Yes. We can." The look on her face was surprised, I guess she didn't expect that. "That doesn't mean I will forget what happened between us 7 years so, but I will hold back anything involving anything in that situaion. But we will need to talk about Renesmee's transformation." "What tansformation?" Nessie asks.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
